Better Horizons
by Dislodged
Summary: What happenes when a secret is revealed? When the people you thought you knew, flip on you. Renee is hiding something from Bella, Charlie and all the other wolf members. Bella begins to expirence new things, and new feelings for a certain wolf.
1. Chapter 1

The silence. It was deafening to my ears. Sitting perched atop the bed, fiddling with the gold wedding ring as it stared its beauty at me. I got up, I knew I had to do something to escape the silence. It was too quiet, almost to sound.

I headed out, dressed in jeans and a plain long sleeved black shirt. _He was gone to duty and I knew he wouldn't be back for sometime. He always stayed out late._

Heading towards the line that crossed Forks and La Push, I crossed it quickly. I knew I would have so much time to spare, and I had to see him. I hadn't seen him since school let out and the wedding.

Heading towards his house, I knocked impatiently, knowing his wife as well was out but neither she nor he knew that secret the trudged within his mind and my mind. The sound of the old floorboards creaking with the weight of his footsteps, let me know that he was nearing the door.

The door opened, there he stood. Handsome as ever, and flabbergasted that I was there. He stammered through words, "Re..Rene..Renee what are you doing? Where's Charlie? What-" Just as he was finished with that question, I pushed him inside, my lips colliding suddenly with his. I didn't know what went through my mind, I just had to. His sentences where to much for me to listen to.

He pulled away though, and I groaned. "Damnit, Quil, just shut up and kiss me." I whispered hoarsely, and as his lips collided into my own, the passion grew. His tongue swept over my bottom lip, and I groaned instantly. He took my gasp at shock, an invitation to enter my mouth. He swept me up, and carried me up the creaking stairs to the bedroom.

His wife's pictures were everywhere, but yet his focus was on the beauty before him. I anticipated what'd he do next, and smirking faintly, his hands roamed every curvature of my body. As my breathing accelerated and heart rate sped up, he stopped pausing. My eyes locked on his, and his hands still roamed my every curve.

As he slowly slid his rough calloused fingers up my shirt, I inhaled slightly, and then exhaled. My mind was made up, I was doing this. No looking back. As they slid up my shirt more, pushing the fabric along them, til it was completely off. His nimble fingers ran along my alabaster skin, leaving trails of fire as they went

It kept going like this, article of clothing for article of clothing. Til finally it was just mother nature's grand design, us each staring at each other, passion building.

Slowly, he slid inside of me, and my body took over, creating animalistic sounds from the others mouths. We craved one another, needing each other like anyone else. His body meshed with mine, and mine with his. His teeth nipped at my skin as he slid in and out of my body.

"Oh….god Quil….god, what….amazing." I panted and breathed, grunting from how much pleasure I was receiving. These feelings were requited, and it went on like this for another good thirty minutes. Til finally, Quil had me screaming his name and my body convulsing and shuddering as he came inside me and I came on him.

A WEEK LATER.

As the sun rose up, and I groaned from it, shielding it with my forearm. Trying as if to smack it away from me, I hid under the pillows. Charlie lay next to me and grunted, "Stop moving Renee….its too early." I rolled my eyes and made a face at him, wishing he'd shut up already.

I know it sounds like we weren't married that long, but truth be told, we weren't. We married fresh out of my high school career, three years after his. We were in love, what were we supposed to do. Well, he was, I wasn't.

I picked up my feet, raising out of bed, and suddenly something came over me as I felt queasy. I rushed for the bathroom, having the feeling I was about to throw up.

Rushing into the bathroom, I leaned over the toilet, puking as I did so. Instantaneously, Charlie was behind me, holding my hair from getting in the toilet of puke and water.

I grunted and stood up, wiping my mouth. I didn't speak, and suddenly fear struck me. The previous week, I had been with Quil, but two weeks ago, I was with Charlie. It didn't make sense, something was up.

As I looked to Charlie I whispered hoarsely, "be back in an hour or two….just wait here." I said softly. Walking out of the house, and into the car, I headed for the nearest grocery store.

Walking into the store, I scanned the aisle's til I found the home pregnancy tests section. Selecting two of the boxes, I quickly paid for my stuff and headed back home.

Once reaching the house that we shared, I ascended the stairs and back into our bathroom. Taking each of the tests, I finished and pulled Charlie in there with me. "Its only best to just check, make sure." A timer that I had set went off, and I looked towards the two tests.

Both had pink plus signs.

My eyes widened, as I realized what had come over me. I was pregnant, a baby was living now inside my stomach. I was just out of high school, about to start working on college classes at the University and now. Now of all things I could be, pregnant was one of them. I wasn't prepared, and I didn't have a single clue on how to raise a child, more or less alone, a someday teenager.

Looking at Charlie, he gave a questioning look as to why the tears were streaming down my face. His eyes glanced back and forth, til he caught on. I glanced upwards towards his face, seeing the big boyish smile on there. Sputtering and straining for a voice, I spoke, "Charlie….what if…..what if we're not ready…..to be parents….." I bit my lip furiously and let a few more tears fall.

Charlie shook his head, not believing the sentence that just fell out of my mouth. "Renee…..we're ready for this, we're ready to be parents. Come whatever may, We'll always be together…."

I looked up at him, eyes gleaming as he spoke. "Promise Charlie? Promise?" I repeated myself a second time.

Charlie nodded his head at me, and cupped my face in his hands, whispering, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen Years Later.

The sun rose, and the sweat beaded down my forehead. I awoke with a scream, and my head was hurting. The long tresses of brown curly voluminous hair covered my face and anything else it could. Clouding my vision I laid back, closing my eyes trying to bring sleep back.

So far, all I've heard was that death was easy, life was hard. I guess dying would be easy, if it were in the place of someone you loved and you loved them enough. Another sigh fell from my mouth, I'd have to be up soon, packing everything else for the big move.

As I finished up the last box, something caught my eye a picture, of me and another past time. Jacob Black. The story behind me and Jacob is far to much, I mean…..we were best friends before I left at age four with my mother Renee. It'd been three years since I stopped seeing my dad, and another two since I'd talk to him. Now I was moving in with him. Crazy right? Mom had remarried, after divorcing Charlie because of relationship problems.

She married a man named Phil, a minor leaguer for a small team. They were now going to travel the world for games, and Mother didn't want to stay behind with me. So I opted to go and live with Charlie. Of course, Charlie was ecstatic, and mother seemed almost reluctant. But she let me choose, I was now eighteen, and she had no say on who I wanted to live with.

So as we loaded the car with the boxes, and the drive to the airport seemed almost mind deafening as there was no talking, and there was no music, just me and the silence. We seemed to thank God as we reached the airport for now everyone could now be happy. As mom and I shared our hugs and goodbyes, and with Phil the same thing, no tears were shed except for moms.

Boarding the airplane, I knew something was up with Mom as she had cried more than usual. Was something being hidden? Well, I was about to find out. As the plane landed for the small tiny Olympian Peninsula I sighed. "Here already?" I muttered to myself. The flight hadn't seemed long at all, maybe I just slept a lot. Yeah, that was it. I slept really long. Getting all the boxes and bags out of the luggage compartment, I headed off the plane, wheeling other luggage my arms couldn't carry.

I immediately spotted the famous police cruiser that contained my dad. Charlie Swan. Of course, nothing had really changed, he was still Chief, and I was the chiefs daughter. But one thing had changed, on the police cruiser, read The Reservation and not Forks. Wondering about that, I was curious more.

As I neared the cruiser, I was immediately engulfed into a hug by my dad. Hugging back just as tight, I suddenly felt a huge grin on my face. "Hey Charlie!" I exclaimed, before pulling away from the hug. He smiled, and just nodded, before taking my bags before I could object to him taking them.

Following to the cruiser, I wondered when he moved to the reservation, and why had he moved. As we got in the car, I cleared my throat. Glancing towards Charlie, I smiled, " So….Charlie when did you move to the reservation?" I asked softly, playing with some of my hair.

A chuckle escaped his lips, that were pale and smooth like. "Well….kiddo, the Rez was needing a new chief, so I stepped up. Forks was disappointed to see their best Chief go, but I had to help out with Billy and every one there." A nod came from my way, and a smile graced his lips. "Don't worry Kiddo…it's a nice place, promise."

I felt reassured, as we crossed over the treaty line of Forks and the Reservation. Suddenly we were pulling up to a nice wooden house, that was huge and spacious. A grin escaped my lips, and I got out of the car, taking my bags seeing a rusty old pick-up truck in the garage. "Dad…..I mean, Charlie? Who's truck?"Charlie was wearing a smug smile as he spoke, "Your car Kiddo….figured you'd need one if you wanted one." He spoke, as a smile went on his lips.

Suddenly overfilled with joy, I looked back at Charlie, before hearing a metal clang on the garage floor. I arched my eyebrow and Charlie just chuckled, taking my bag. He gestured towards the garage and I just shrugged before stepping off towards it. Suddenly, a body rose out from under the truck, as if appearing in grease and denim jeans.

A breath caught in my throat, looking at the male boy in front of me, biting my lip nervously. Suddenly pulled from my stare, a voice interrupted the thoughts I was having. "He- Bella?" My head shot up, as the hot young male spoke my name. "Ye-Yes..t-that's me…" I stuttered and a chuckle rose from the males lips. "Its me…..Jacob. Jacob Black." A grin smeared across my face, looking at the boy with long brown beautiful hair and sun kissed golden skin.

My breath hitched in my throat again, as I stepped closer towards the boy, a smile on my face. His arms were reached out, and though he was covered in grease, I wrapped my tiny arms around him, and we hugged as tight as could be, as if not having seen each other in at least five years.


End file.
